shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skylar Squall
Introduction Skylar was a son of a mayor of one of the seaport cities in Rommel Kingdom. He currently sails with the Pathfinder Pirates and serve as their liaison and intelligence officer. He is the one of two Zoan fruit users of the Pathfinders as he at the Mythical zoan fruit the Doreiku doreiku no mi that enables him to turn into a Hawkdrake, a legendary animal that is part hawk and part dragon. Appearance Skylar has long green hair and fair skin. He is the second tallest member of the Pathfinder crew and he dresses in the best quality clothes among them as well usually clothed like the old british or european high class people. Personality Skylar has charisma and has a way with words, He has the most finesse among the crew and has an ability to get along quick with most people he meets. Skylar is trained in politics so he has the ability to make people do him favors through strategic manipulation. As a member of the Pathfinder pirates Skylar is very obedient to Minto and loyal to his comrades often bringing them gifts everytime he returns from an errand. He is also one of the members who has a more calm and demeanor but is quite flamboyant as well. Abilities and Powers Skylar a low level fighting ability incapable of fighting hand to hand very well or wield a weapon. But he makes up in his lack of fighting ability with his expertise in bombs and grenades which he uses together with his devil fruit ability. He does have physical prowess in which he is very quick and agile and is very good in maneuvering around his surroundings. He can move gracefully as well between his transformations to and from his Hawkdrake form. Weapons Skylar uses explosives as his weapons using igniting it with his rings coated with flint. While using his devil fruit activity he as come up with a hit and run technique of bombing an area and quickly getting out of it. Devil Fruit Doreiku Doreiku no mi or Drake drake fruit Summary, Allows the user to turn into a legendary animal the Hawkdrake. Due to it being a legendary zoan fruit not many know of its abilities since the Hawkdrake is only known to most as a myth. Type, Mythical Zoan Usage of the devil fruit: Allows the user to turn into a Hawkdrake. In his hawkdrake form Skylar also has it attributes. '''Flight - '''In hawkdrake form Skylar can fly effortlessly even in storms or high winds. due to the physiology of the hawkdrake, Skylar has be known to fly through tornadoes and hurricanes with little strain hence the nickname Storm Drake. '''Enhanced senses - '''Skylar has enhanced senses most especially his telescopic eyesight. '''Armored hide - '''The skin and feathers of the hawkdrake is very tough and thick where he is capable of being unharmed by bullets and normal attacks that is not imbued with haki. '''Resistance to elements - '''The greates trait of the Hawkdrake is its high resistance to the elements. Extreme heat or cold will barely bother Skylar and it is also seen that he cant be harmed by a direct lighting strike or would be unburned by magma in his hawkdrake form. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate Category:Business Man Category:Scout Category:Spy